


We'll Meet Again | Greenwind Oneshot|

by XxghostspromisexX



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Death, Greenstorm, Greenwind, M/M, Morryd, Ninjago, Sad, cry, lloydxmorro, morroxlloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/pseuds/XxghostspromisexX
Summary: There's a group of dangerous thieves in town, causing the city to go into lockdown. Morro and Lloyd are spending it living together, as a couple. They couldn't be happier with each other. But the world may have other plans...
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	We'll Meet Again | Greenwind Oneshot|

**Author's Note:**

> Morro and Lloyd are a happy-as-can-be couple. As a typical story may go, they do typical couple things, and everything is fine. Of course this is a short lil smut one shot-But this story takes a turn...For the worse  
> So I call this- a very sour lemon  
> The lemon part is kinda,,,awkward,,,I'm just really awkward writing these scenes and lose what to say so,,,It definitely needs improving
> 
> I'm uh more of a make-you-cry type of writer than a make-you-horny one ><

"I am not doing the dishes again." Lloyd ran out of the kitchen. 

"I hate dishes!" Morro complained. 

"No way! It's only a few things!"

"Babbe!" Morro followed after Lloyd. 

"Babe?" He asked. Lloyd had suddenly disappeared. 

Morro looked around him. "Where did you go?" he ventured around, looking briefly into each room until he found him. He squinted. How'd he disappear so fast? 

Morro circled around the rooms again, this time checking deeper into them. He stepped into the bedroom and looked in the corners and under the bed. 

"Are you in the closet?" He asked aloud. 

As he was walking towards that direction, suddenly Lloyd popped up behind him and yelled 'boo'. 

Morro gasped and spun around. "What the hell?!" 

"I got you agaiiin." Lloyd grinned, wrapping his arms around Morro. 

"Every time." Morro sighed, smiling. 

He stood up taller and kissed Lloyd's lips gently. 

Lloyd caught him off guard and kissed back, pulling him closer. They moved over slightly until they got to the bed, collapsing onto it. Lloyd crawled on top of Morro, sitting on his lower stomach and leaning down, continuing to kiss him. Morro grabbed his waist gently.

"Instead of dishes..." Lloyd mumbled into Morro's lips. 

"I'd love to do this job instead." Morro smirked. 

"Fine with me~." Lloyd bit his lip. 

Morro grabbed the hem of Lloyd's shirt from both sides and lifted his shirt up and off over his head. "Hot." 

"Shut up." Lloyd rolled his eyes and kissed Morro again. 

Morro kissed back and put his hands on Lloyd's hips, trailing them upwards, caressing his stomach and sides. 

Lloyd sucked his stomach in involuntarily, flinching at Morro's touch in the sensitive areas of his torso. 

Morro traveled once again and found Lloyd's left nipple, flicking it gently. 

Lloyd twitched and moaned gently. 

"I didn't know you could be so sensitive." Morro purred. 

"...Me neither." Lloyd mumbled. 

"I like it." Morro smirked, pinching his nipple. 

"A-ah-~" Lloyd breathed out, gripping Morro's shoulder as his hips twitched forward. 

"Hop off." 

Lloyd did so. 

"Pants off." Morro winked, taking off his. 

Lloyd quickly took his off as Morro joined him back on the bed. 

"Stand on your knees." Morro instructed gently.

Lloyd did so and Morro then lowered his body down and his head up, putting the tip of Lloyd's dick in his mouth. 

Lloyd grasped Morro's hair quickly. "Y-you-" 

Morro started sucking gently, cutting Lloyd's words off. 

"D-don't tease-All-" Lloyd whined. 

Morro took in more of Lloyd's length, speeding up pace slightly. 

Lloyd moaned again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

He jerked his hips forward when Morro grabbed his thigh, making Morro deepthroat him by accident. 

Morro coughed slightly but took it, adjusting quickly. 

Not even three minutes later, Morro had to stop because Lloyd was close. 

"W-why'd you stop?-" Lloyd panted. 

"I want to finish with you." Morro smirked. "Pick your position, love." 

Lloyd's heart fluttered, he loved being called "love". It only affected him the way it did when it came from Morro's mouth. He moved onto his back and looked back at Morro.

"Nice." Morro grinned, now hovering over Lloyd. 

He grabbed his hands and held them over his head. "Now you're my prisoner." 

"Fuck me out of jail." Lloyd bit his lip again. 

"Your order." Morro used his other hand to align himself with Lloyd's hole. "Ready?" 

Lloyd nodded. 

Morro bucked his hips quickly to insert himself, making Lloyd cry out softly. 

"You okay?" Morro asked.

"Yes, move." 

Morro started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of Lloyd gently. He groaned. "Fuck you feel good." 

"Go faster-" 

"Okay babe." Morro sped up, increasing the sounds of both Lloyd...and skin against skin. 

Lloyd spread his legs farther apart so Morro had more access. Morro took advantage of that and let go of Lloyd's wrists, holding his legs up insead. 

Lloyd moaned out Morro's name passionately and grabbed onto the bedsheets, Morro having found and hit his sensitive spot. 

"F-fuck-Morro-" 

"You're doing great love," Morro panted. 

"I-I'm really close-"

"I'll finish with you love~." Morro smiled, roughly hitting Lloyd's prostate. 

Lloyd cried out one last time before he finished, ejaculating onto his chest. Morro was right after him and pulled out gently, letting go of Lloyd's legs and collapsing beside him.

"I love you so much." he whispered. 

"I love you too, Morro." Lloyd grabbed Morro's hand and the two laid there together, regaining their energy.  
\-------  
Morro handed Lloyd the basket of berries they were filling. They were planning to bake a pie and decided to go out into the forest nearby and pick fresh ones. 

"We have a lot." Lloyd pointed out. 

"I might get carried away and eat them before they're in the pie, we better get a few extra." Morro laughed. 

"Oh, well in that case, good idea." Lloyd grinned, picking some more off to put in the basket. 

"I'm so glad we can finally get out of the house. Now that that one group of thieves has left town..." Lloyd mentioned.

"Me too. Their motives were pretty stupid...So many innocent people that didn't need to get injured. I'm glad they enforced the lockdown, though. It kept us safe." 

"What if they aren't really gone?" Lloyd looked worried. 

"Hey, we'll be okay. They're going to take care of this situation. We just have to focus on our bomb pie." 

"You're right." Lloyd smiled softly. 

The two continued walking down the path, coming up to a lake they had to walk around. "Look, you can see fish." Lloyd pointed. 

Morro looked where Lloyd was pointing. "Oh, cute." 

"They're little minnows." 

"Fish food?"

"They're small enough." Lloyd giggled. 

Morro froze where he stood. He looked at Lloyd and behind himself. 

"Morro? What is it?" Lloyd asked. 

Morro looked down at his chest. Blood started to seep through the front of his shirt. 

"Morro?!" Lloyd cried. 

He looked around quickly and saw two figures running. In there hands were flutes. At least it appeared to be a flute; but Lloyd saw in the newspaper that the thieves used weapons that looked like a flute; but when they blew out; poisoned needles shot out. 

...They shot Morro...

Morro suddenly collapsed, falling into the lake. 

"Morro!" Lloyd cried. 

He quickly kneeled down and grabbed Morro from the water. 

"Morro?? Are you okay??" 

Morro coughed, "I'm fine- Ow fuck..." 

"Don't move. Uh...Shit...!" Lloyd panicked. 

"Calm down babe." 

"Me? How are you calm right now?!" 

"It-hurts too much to panic. I feel sick..." 

"I think it's poison..."

Morro nodded slightly.

"I can't lose you, I can't lose you...Do you have your phone? I have to call for help."

"No...Lloyd...They haven't saved anybody who still has the needle inside..."

"Don't say that..." Lloyd's eyes filled up with tears. 

"It's okay...Lloyd..." Morro whispered. 

"No, Morro- Please, I'll get help. Don't leave me, please..." Lloyd grabbed onto Morro's shirt. 

"Lloyd...Don't worry about me, okay?" Morro smiled gently. He coughed, spitting out blood. 

"Don't move, my love, I'm going to fix this." Lloyd cried. He covered Morro's chest with his hand to try to stop the bleeding. 

"Lloyd..." Morro blinked slowly. 

"Morro? Yes?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too...!" A tear fell down Lloyd's cheek.

"This isn't the end." Morro coughed again, blood starting to run down from his nose. 

"But you could die...!" Lloyd cried. 

"Focus on right now..." 

"I am, and you're dying...!"

"Babe..." Morro's lip curled up in a slight smile. "Lloyd. You can get through this, remember everything we have been through." 

"I love all of our memories together." Lloyd laughed through his tears. 

"As do I. Especially...My tendency to beat you in hide and seek." 

"Shut uppp!"

"I think this time it's just going to be...A longer round. And you'll be finding me, sometime."

Lloyd sniffled. "I can't do this..." 

"Hug, me, please..." Morro reached out slightly for Lloyd. 

Lloyd hesitated, "If I move you..."

"Please..." Morro pleaded. 

Lloyd carefully pulled Morro into his arms, hugging him meaningfully. 

"I love you so so much." Lloyd cried, kissing Morro's lips. 

"I love you so much too. I'll always be here..." Morro weakly kissed Lloyd back. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do...without you..." 

"I'll see you again." Morro's voice sounded a little more cheerful, trying to make the moment less depressing for both himself and Lloyd. 

Lloyd turned his head down to smile at Morro, but his expression dropped in horror when he saw...he was gone. 

Morro's eyes were staring blankly up at him now, a peaceful smile on his lips. 

Lloyd screamed painfully, not being able to comprehend what just happened. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take his death. He wasn't ready. He squeezed his eyes shut as he held Morro's body tightly, his tears washing the blood from Morro's face away as he was cradled in his arms.  
_________  
"I will find you! And when I do, you're so dead." Morro joked, drinking a few sips of his soda before going back to playing the video game with Lloyd. 

"Nooo please! Have mercy!" Lloyd cried, hiding himself in an in-game locker. 

"I am a hide and seek pro- I have no mercy." 

"Morro! You're getting warmer." Lloyd lied, spectating Morro's character. 

"Am I? I don't believe that."

"Why not?!"

"Normally one wouldn't give out that information if they don't want to be caught." Morro grinned. 

"Okay, you're getting colder." 

"Hmm. You can't throw me off, Lloyd~.' Morro approached the lockers and started checking them. Lloyd crossed his fingers Morro would give up but he kept checking every. Single. One. 

"I'm not in there." 

"Nice try." Morro laughed as he opened the locker Lloyd was hiding in. 

Lloyd screeched and tried to run away, but Morro tagged him. 

"Like I said, pro!" Morro smirked. 

"You idiottt!" Lloyd whined, falling over dramatically. 

Morro set his controller down and and crawled over to Lloyd. "I looove you." he grinned, giving him a kiss. 

"I love you too, stupid." Lloyd grinned back, kissing him again. He felt like the happiest person alive, he couldn't ask for anyone better.  
__________

Lloyd looked around himself. He had blacked out, regaining a memory of just a few nights ago. That night turned so horrible only days later. Unexpectedly. 

It hit him. Morro...He looked down, remembering whose body he was holding tightly. His vision blurred. "No...no...Morro...Not you..." 

Lloyd started sobbing more than before as he held Morro's unconscious body in his arms. "No...No...No...! You weren't supposed to die like this!..." tears streamed down his face and fell onto Morro's shoulder. 

Morro's damp hair was slightly matted; it would had been stuck to his face had Lloyd not brushed it all away. Instead it all fell behind him, crumpled between Lloyd and his shoulder. Lloyd stroked his cheeks, hoping he would blink. Hoping his cold, dead eyes would regain life to them. But they never did. 

Lloyd forced himself to set Morro down and stand up. His body was trembling. All he felt was pain. His entire meaning of life was gone in just a short amount of time. 

He wiped Morro's blood off his hands onto his shirt and stared up at where the attackers had been standing. His heart burned with both pain and anger. He wanted to get revenge for Morro but he knew Morro would have wanted him to stay safe and not hold grudges. 

He looked back at Morro, who was half covered in water, his blood washing away. Lloyd took a deep breath and knew the best way to let go was to really let go. He knelt down beside Morro, kissing him one last time. "Rest easy, my love..." he whispered, pushing Morro's body gently out further into the lake. When his body got deep enough, it started to sink until Lloyd could no longer see him. 

A few months had passed and Lloyd struggled everyday to function on his own. Alone...Every once and awhile he'd go down to the lake to pay visits to Morro.

"Hi, Morro..." he said aloud. "It's been so hard without you...I don't know what I'm doing anymore..." 

He looked out at the ripples of water. "You were my sunshine, my love..."

"I want to hold you so badly..." Lloyd whispered, a tear escaping his eye. 

Suddenly a small gust of wind blew around him. 

His eyes widened. "Maybe after all...we'll meet again..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying writing this ;-;


End file.
